


The end of the nightmare

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Family Life [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Family, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Post Mpreg, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—I already have you for all eternity, beautiful Jack.</p>
<p>—No, you don’t have me and you know it. Let the girl go with her father, don’t ever look for them, not Ianto or our children... and I will be entirely yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of the nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El final de la pesadilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080328) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices. These stories wouldn't exist without you.

Jack felt cornered. The room had no way out and there was nowhere to hide. The Master had done it again. They had only been a few days since the Harkness-Jones family had returned to Earth after the last kidnapping suffered by the Captain. The two men were alert, the Torchwood team was alert, even the Doctor from his TARDIS was watching the intricate and delicate lines of time to detect the enemy’s presence. But the Master had done it again. Jack and Gwyneth were in his power one more time. Not even he had noticed that reality was changed around them in the streets to become the Master’s ship. The fact that his three year old daughter was with him did nothing but multiply his fear. He knew that this time he couldn’t hide her and he wondered if his husband and his friends would be able to find them as they did last time. In desperation, he grasped the girl against his leg, trying not to let her see the man who was smiling in front of him.

—Please, let her go... —he pleaded.

—Why should I? —the Master said in a singsong voice—. I have you both.

—But you don’t need her —Jack said, trying to sound calm, covering his daughter’s ears with his big hands to put her away as far as possible from that horror—. She’s human. She wouldn’t serve you much... Time Lords and humans can’t breed. Humans deteriorate quickly. I don’t, you’ll always have me, for all eternity.

—I already have you for all eternity, beautiful Jack.

—No, you don’t have me and you know it. Let the girl go with her father, don’t ever look for them, not Ianto or our children... and I will be entirely yours.

—Entirely?

The immortal nodded, struggling to overcome the fear and the disgust he felt. But the fear for his daughter and his family was even bigger.

—You’ve raped Captain Harkness... but you don’t know what having sex with him is like.

Jack smiled. His best smile, disguising the horror beneath. The Master smiled too, amused.

—Go on, handsome Jack. I like to hear you.

The Captain breathed deeply and stroked Gwyneth’s dark little head, who tightened her grip on his leg, as if she knew she could lose her adored father at any time. Jack covered her ears again.

—Best sex in the universe. You won’t believe it’s possible to do what I can do. I’ve learned techniques that can make you crazy with pleasure. Orgasms that last for hours...

The Master stepped closer to them and Jack grasped his child.

—What makes you think I want to fuck you for pleasure? I want a new breed of Time Lords, not fuck a whore. As fun as it is to humiliate you.

—I’ll give you that race, then —he gasped—. I’ll tell you what drugs the doctor gave me to help me with my children pregnancies. I’ll tell you everything. And I will humiliate myself all you want...

The Master laughed and then looked at him curiously. Jack was shaking.

—Will you give me the composition? Will you accept annything I do with you and will you say: “yes, Master, fuck me, fuck me and make me pregnant so you can be the father of a new race”?

Jack sobbed. He coulnd’t believe everything was going to repeat again.

—Yes —he said with a broken voice—. I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll be your whore... only if you never look for Ianto and the children. I’ll adore you, I’ll surrender to you... I’ll thank you every time you come into me... I’ll protect your children while carrying them in my womb...

—It’s touching, Jack.

Tears streaked Captain Harkness’s face. He knew the psychopath in front of him would never yield to any negotiation. He could do whatever he wanted with both of them. Just thinking he could lay a finger on his child caused him far more repulsion than repeating everything he had done to him. He felt sick as the room began to spin around him.

—Please... —he pleaded—. I’ll do whatever you want...

Jack was so upset that he didn’t hear Ianto approaching. The shot sounded very strong in that metal room of the Master’s ship and Jack cringed instinctively over his daughter to protect her. The girl cried against her father’s legs. The Captain took a moment to realize that Ianto was struggling with the Master, who had launched himself against the young man with a cry of rage, bleeding from one side of his face. It took him a millisecond to regain control and notice the blue ship of the Doctor down the hall behind him.

—Run in that direction and don’t stop until you reach the TARDIS, she will let you in! —Jack said, kneeling beside his daughter.

Gwyneth looked at her father with her big blue eyes. She was frightened but was very intelligent and knew she must obey. She nodded and ran.

The Master hit Ianto with his extraordinary strength and the young Welshman was projected, splitting his head against the wall, but not before firing the gun again, hitting the Master’s chest. He raised his hand to his neck, which was bleeding profusely, while the Master laughed wildly. The wound was mortal but the psychopath was still laughing. A golden light began to surround him.

—Don’t you know that I can regenerate, Ianto Jones? Don’t you know you’re not gonna get rid of me? I’ll have your Captain and your daughter to do what I want with them... and your boy, why not?... And even you. All of you are going to serve me!

—Over my dead body —Jack said recovering Ianto’s weapon and pointing to the Master’s head—. And you know I’m never a corpse for a long time.

The Time Lord looked at Jack, puzzled for a second. He thought he had broken enough the Captain with all the bestialities to which he had subjected him for years to not be able to face him. He had underestimated his strength and his love for his family. Jack fired the gun and the bullet crossed through the Master’s head. The regeneration energy dissipated and the body of the monster fell to the ground with open eyes. Jack, suddenly exhausted, dropped the gun and fell to his knees. Ianto ran to him and hugged him, ignoring the huge bleeding gap in his head.

—It’s over, cariad, it’s done —he whispered as Jack wept on his neck—. It’s over...

The Doctor looked at the scene. He had just come running, with the Harkness-Jones’s child strongly clinging to his neck. He closed his eyes to so much pain. Despite his vow to fight alongside his friends against the last one of their own race, despite of being the one who had located the Master’s new ship, he felt he had failed them all: Jack, Ianto... the Master... but especially Jack. He seemed doomed to fail Jack. It had been too much suffering. He understood it couldn’t end otherwise and it was time for it to end. He cradled the girl in his arms and repeated the words of one of her parents.

—It’s over, honey. It’s over.


End file.
